<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shared Warmth by HowShouldIKnowboutLife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180398">Shared Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowShouldIKnowboutLife/pseuds/HowShouldIKnowboutLife'>HowShouldIKnowboutLife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tiny Zoscamid Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Multi, another short and sweet one, rated t for kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowShouldIKnowboutLife/pseuds/HowShouldIKnowboutLife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamid has plenty of warmth to go around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamid Saleh Haroun Al-Tahan/Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming), Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Zolf Smith, Zolf Smith/Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tiny Zoscamid Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shared Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/gifts">kristsune</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another chat-inspired drabble! Gunna toss these into a series and maybe coax myself into posting more, even if theyre just small things...</p>
<p>All inspiration kudos go to kris, who is literally the whole reason i ship these three and now can't stop thinking about them &lt;3 they also basically helped me write like half of this so give them kudos for that too.</p>
<p>Hope yall enjoy! ^_^/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zolf leans over and pulls Hamid in for a kiss, sliding a hand up Hamid's back and relishing in the warm softness of his skin. They pull closer together and Hamid shivers at Zolf's cool touch. It such a soothing and grounding sensation, so opposite his own heat and so different from what he's used to.</p>
<p>Hes used to hot summers laying in the shade with his siblings, laughing together as they play games of their own making. Hes not used to the chilled air of England or the way Oscar and Zolf seem to carry that chill in their skin like they were born with it. But, snuggling in close to them under layers of blankets and telling stories to pass the time, sharing warm touches and smiles and loving looks, Hamid finds that he could absolutely get used to this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>